


Vampire Knight crossover

by Readerinsertfanfiction



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:21:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22628512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readerinsertfanfiction/pseuds/Readerinsertfanfiction
Summary: nsb-supertrio asked: I was wondering if you would be willing to do a vampire knight x OHSHC crossover? Reader is kanames sister (original vampire) and decides to move the clan to ouran? Reader meets the hosts and makes the vampires join it for “integration” but really jsut wants to get to know hikaru? Love your works 🖤
Relationships: Hitachiin Hikaru & Reader
Kudos: 1





	Vampire Knight crossover

Nobility, class, elegance, style, and premium quality. Those were just a few words in which Ouran could be summarised. Where only the best, or the richest could attend and even then it wasn’t always a guarantee. It was no secret that you had chosen the school to indulge yourself in that world, surrounding yourself with the greatest connections and brightest glamour that humanity had to offer. You, who enjoyed to drown yourself in that glitter, lose yourself in all of the frivolities that their kind could offer, in which you can forget your painfully long existence. 

Visiting a host club didn’t even seem that far out of reach for you. Who were they to deny you- a pureblood -your every wish? Nothing, it seemed, no matter how jealous they seemingly were at the attention you lavish a certain human with. 

“I certainly do enjoy looking at beautiful things,” you mused with a smile. Tea in hands and poised in the middle of the room you had an excellent view of all the happenings within the infamous host club of Ouran. “It rejuvenates me,” you continued with a content sigh.

“You sound like Tamaki,” a snicker sounded, the voice mocking and low. Leaning over the couch was one half of the twins, Hikaru, his brother following close behind. “It almost sounds–.”

Before he could finish the sentence your attendants shot up, a glare in their eyes as they were ready to defend your honour. Raising a brow at the lower vampires the twins instinctively backed down, leaving their sentence unfinished, though all knew what they wanted to say. 

“My apologies for them. They get rather sensitive when jokes are made at my expense.” Waving the halfbloods off you turned your attention back, head tipping towards the spot next to you on the couch. “Join me, let’s continue our game from the last time,” you smiled. 

Chuckling Kaoru rose up a finger, wiggling it in the air with a teasing look. “Isn’t it the other way around, miss [Name]? We are the hosts here,” the younger twin spoke up to which you let go of a breathy laugh. 

“Quite so, how silly of me to forget. Then will you invite me?” you teased right back to which both twins smirked their wicked smiled.

“If you can guess which one is who we will consider it.” With that they started their routine, twirling around to dizzy the human eyes and confuse the rest as they play out their elaborate dance. 

“Now which one is–” 

Before they could finish their act you rose up a hand, the corners of your lips curving up. “If I guess correctly the twin I choose will spend the rest of the day with me,” you decided, earning a suspicious look from the twins, not used to such a willful and confident player. “You may even hide your bangs or other distinguishing features from me,” you continued to offer, catching their attention. 

“Someone is cocky,” Hikaru deadpanned, though he was smiling nonetheless. Thinking an easy win in the pocket the older twin agreed, nodding to the other before setting off to work. 

Hats, bandanas, costumes, everything was pulled out to make it impossible to tell the twins apart, let alone recognise them even. Yet you remained confident, and so did your entourage who rolled their eyes at the desperate attempt. 

“Now, which one am I!” the twins called in unison. 

Lowering your head you quietly hid away the giggle prompting up before pulling at one of the twins. 

“Hikaru,” you mused, earning a wide look of surprise from the covered twin. From the way the veins in his wrist were pulsing you could tell that you had hit a nerve, surprised them even. 

Without any hesitation but at large out of pride the chosen twin pulled his arm back, a cocky grin spreading over his face. “You’re wrong!” he declared proudly. 

This time it was your turn to chuckle as you set down your tea. Motioning for your friends to back down once more you rose up, leaning over into Hikaru as you pulled off his sunglasses. 

“You’re Hikaru, I can see it in your eyes.” Boring down his amber coloured eyes you cheekily added a wink after it before pulling back. “You can’t fool me. So, now for my price,” you followed, signalling for your friends to leave your side as you gave Hikaru another look. 

“I believe you owe me some quality time.”

You were a vampire of many indulges, however, to be so captivated by one human was quite rare. Especially so when that human had a duplicate walking around, or perhaps that was what made him stand out all the more to you. Whatever the case, your followers begrudgingly left your side, followed by Kaoru who was as confused as his brother.


End file.
